


Electrifying

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Ambiguous Ryder, Bioelectricity, Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Taunting and teasing each other becomes routine. Jaal invites Liam to add a bit more to their routine.





	Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Mass Effect: Andromeda prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [Liam/Jaal: Heckling each other (to orgasm), Jaal and Liam are all about learning from each other, and prodding each others' nerves at the same time. So when they decide to get the clothes off again and start exploring each other's bodies and sensitive spots, that same spirit is still there.](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9940.html?thread=45896404#t45896404)
> 
>  
> 
> [For example: "That's all it takes to get a human excited? This won't take long." "....are you purring? _Seriously_?"](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9940.html?thread=45896404#t45896404)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I've stopped and started so many Jaakosta fics at this point. I'm happy I finished this one. Enjoy?

Another day, another trip to make sure the remaining Outcast members haven't tried to take back Kadara. Liam volunteered for the trip, while Ryder decided to drag Jaal along, even though the angara hates the planet with a passion.

Ryder jogs ahead to Kadara's outpost, leaving Liam alone with a yawning Jaal. “Do all angara snore? Or just you?” he asks, having had to deal snores that may have been louder than both the Nomad's engine and jump jets combined.

Jaal makes a small 'harrumph' sound as he smirks. “Do all humans whimper in their sleep? Or just you?”

“Hey, that was...” he begins then clears his throat, a flush rising up his neck. “That wasn't sleeping, mate.”

“Oh? Those are the sounds humans make pleasuring themselves? That sounds sad,” Jaal points out.

Liam's indignant noise makes Jaal laugh. “I'm not about giving people a show. I thought everyone was asleep,” he grumbles, running a hand through his curls. “I'll be more careful in the future.”

“No reason to stifle yourself,” Jaal replies slyly. “I'd rather hear something better than whimpers.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” Liam says and watches Jaal with furrowed brows. “Just making sure I'm not reading the situation wrong, and this is just some angaran thing, being open about...everything.”

Jaal chuckles, grinning with a small show of teeth. “Definitely a challenge. And I still don't believe that human's don't just...whimper to completion.”

As Jaal passes by him, Liam just stares for a long moment before he notices where Jaal's heading. “Wait,” he protests weakly, even as he follows Jaal to the pathfinder's outpost quarters.

“I'd think you'd prefer a bed,” Jaal states, using an omni-tool to open the pathfinder's quarters. “We can wait until we return to the Tempest, of course, but ah, didn't you say you weren't 'giving people a show'?”

“You're a dick,” Liam replies as he follows Jaal inside. 

With a coy tilt of his head, Jaal asks, “hmm, don't you mean you want to see my dick?” He pauses with a smirk. “Did I use the colloquial correctly?”

Liam chokes on a laugh as he grabs a pillow from the bed in front of them and throws it at Jaal's head. “You know you did, and that's why you're a dick,” he says then glances back at the bed. “You're taking the fall if Ryder finds out about this. Your innocent act is such bullshit.”

“We'll be too busy to think about that,” Jaal states firmly as he gives Liam a little shove towards the bed. “Or do humans need to plan out every little detail of their sexual encounters?”

Grabbing Jaal's rofjinn, Liam pulls him onto the bed. They tumble together, and with a bit of leverage from taking the angaran by surprise, Liam ends up on top. He smirks down at Jaal, who grins back and pulls the human down for a heated kiss.

“That seem planned to you?” Liam murmurs against Jaal's mouth.

“I had forgotten you never plan anything, Kosta,” Jaal teases as he runs a hand down Liam's back to rest on the curve of his ass. 

Liam pulls back a bit with a slight sour look. “Hey, that's not completely true,” he protests as he searches for the clasps of Jaal's rofjinn.

“Mm, if this was planned,” Jaal disagrees as he works on Liam's armor, “your armor would have came off before we started rolling around on the bed.”

“That seems like poor planning on your part.” Liam manages the clasps on Jaal's clothing while Jaal, even though he complained about it, easily finds right places to loosen Liam's armor. “Looks like that armor for answers was a good plan. Though, if you'd let me try on the rofjinn before-”

Jaal huffs as he shoves Liam's armor off and away then starts to work on the thin material underneath. “Perhaps,” he says in a low tone by Liam's ear, “you can wear it after. Just the rofjinn.”

Liam makes a choked sound as he involuntarily bucks his hips up against Jaal, already getting pretty hard. “Is this all it takes to get a human aroused? Sounds like this will end quickly.”

“Watch it, Ama Darav,” Liam warns shoves Jaal's rofjinn off his shoulders and starts to explore his chest with curious fingers. “Feels like electricity running under my fingertips. That mean _you're_ aroused?”

When Jaal's pale cheeks darken, Liam knows he hit the nail on the head. “I think we're past using family names now,” he redirects instead as he grinds his thigh down against Liam's hard on, “Liam?”

A moan mixed with a laugh bubbles out from Liam's throat. “Ahh, you started in with the family names, but I don't mind hearing you call my name, Jaal,” Liam replies, running his thumb over the ridges of Jaal's chest. “Once I figure you out, you'll definitely be calling my name.”

“We shall see,” Jaal says, shifting his hips to give himself space to divest Liam of the last of his undergarments before stripping the rest of his own. “Hmm, you have more hair here... Are humans this...hairy everywhere?”

Liam snorts as the question then yelps when Jaal's fingers curl in the short hairs curling above Liam's cock. “Careful, everything's a bit more sensitive down there!”

“Apologies,” he says as his other hand runs through the hair on Liam's head. “Curious. These are much coarser than the hair growing on your head.”

“Not a science project here, Jaal,” Liam reminds him as he takes the awkward moment to get a good look at Jaal's cock. “Hey, do angaran's have a thing about the color of your lips matching your the head of your cock? Because that looks like it might be a thing. Not much of a head, though. Yours is more...streamline.”

Jaal snorts as he bypasses the coarse hairs to grip Liam's cock. “Now who's making it a science project,” he retorts.

“Ngh,” Liam groans.

Grinning in amusement, Jaal strokes him a few times before shifting his body weight down. Liam looks down at him curiously, eyes widening when he sees Jaal duck his head down. He takes Liam's cock into his mouth without hesitation, and Liam's eyes flutter close after a moment.

“That answers the question if angara know what a blow job is,” Liam jokes, and as Jaal sucks hard, his words trail off into moans.

The room fills with the sounds of Jaal's sucking and Liam's low moans. Liam can't even process the feeling coursing through him, because while he's definitely had blow jobs before, he's never felt the light buzz across his body from the electricity coming from Jaal's. It's subtle, at first. Little prickling sensations that make the hair on his body stand on end.

Then as Jaal gets more enthusiastic about bringing Liam to completion, he can feel the electric sensation build along side his orgasm. It's such a new feeling, that Liam can barely form words, and he comes with a shout, one hand gripping at Jaal's head without thought.

As he rides the high from his orgasm, Liam still feels the strong current pulsing through him. It's overwhelming, and it almost feels like he could orgasm again. His eyes flutter open as Jaal pulls his mouth away, wet and smirking.

“I don't know about angara, but I'm gonna guess still feeling this electricity means you haven't come yet,” Liam states as he pulls Jaal up for a filthy kiss, tasting himself on the angara's tongue.

Jaal kisses back languidly, his still hard cock pressing into Liam's hip. “You'd be correct. Going to do something about it, Liam?”

“Maybe,” he teases, taking Jaal's cock in hand and smearing a mess of precome up and down the shaft. “I have an idea, if you'll follow my lead.”

“A plan? From you?” Jaal teases back, even though he's bucking his hips into Liam's ministrations.

Liam shifts their bodies, until they're laying side by side. “Yeah, well, you're wet enough to do this without lube, I think,” he murmurs as spreads his legs a bit to fit the length of Jaal's cock between his thighs, closing them tight. “Just fuck my thighs. Next time, I'll plan for lube.”

Jaal laughs, a pleasant sound as they move together. “Maybe not all your plans are terrible,” he murmurs before leaning forward to pull Liam into kiss.

The sweat from Liam's thighs and Jaal's precome makes their movements smooth enough. When Jaal bucks forward, Liam meets his movements as they kiss. His hands rest on Jaal's ass, gripping as the rut against each other. Jaal groans into the kiss as the electric sensations intensify over Liam's skin. His second orgasm is sudden, splattering against Jaal's stomach, just as Jaal's hits him hard. Liam can feel the come dripping down his thighs, as he rides his orgasmic high.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes against Jaal's mouth, who pants with closed eyes. “Male humans...aren't really supposed to be able to do that, Jaal.”

Jaal blinks open his eyes, wide and almost unfocused. “Do what? I don't understand.”

Liam licks his lips as he catches his breath. “Come twice like that. We usually have a bit of a refractory period in between, unless we're teenagers. Even then, that was too soon. Not that it didn't feel great, but fuck.”

“Humans are strange,” Jaal states as he rolls on his back when Liam does the same. “Too...sensitive? Ah, does that mean you came like a teenager, Liam?”

“Ass,” Liam mutters almost fondly as he weakly slaps at Jaal's chest. “I never came like that as teenager. I think all that bioelectricity from you stimulated something. Damn.”

Jaal turns his head a bit to watch Liam closely. “What's the human idiom...” he trails off in thought before smirking. “Ah yes, was I too hot to handle?”

Liam snorts. “Not on your life. I think I handled you just fine, if my messy thighs have anything to say about it.”

“That's not untrue,” Jaal agrees with a chuckle, running a finger through the mess on his stomach then sucking the finger clean. “Mm, how is your ejaculate taste to humans? It tastes almost sweet. Not unlike how we angara taste.”

“Nah, man, mostly human males taste a bit salty or bitter,” Liam explains, making a face. “Lucky that then. Not best taste, usually. I'll have to figure out how angara taste later.”

Jaal licks his lips. “Mm, sounds like you're making plans,” he points out, stretching out over the bed. “Angara do not have this refractory period you speak of.”

Liam snorts. “Sounds like something we'll have to explore in the future,” he agrees as he sits up with a groan. “Though, we just made a mess of the pathfinder's bed. Ryder's gonna come looking for us eventually. We better clean up.”

“Scared of the pathfinder?” Jaal jokes but still rolls off the bed to find something to clean them up with.

“Not really, but I'd like to avoid an awkward conversation to why we're naked. I don't think Ryder'd buy the armor swapping for this one,” Liam replies in amusement as he collects their armor and clothing.

With a few wet washcloths from a sink hidden in the corner of the pathfinder's quarters, Jaal wipes down his stomach with one then offers the other washcloth to Liam in exchange for his clothing. “You have a point. It'd be gossip by the end of the day on the Tempest. We'd get no peace to try this again.”

Liam makes a displeased face at the thought before placing his armor on the bed to wipe the mess from his thighs. “Yeah, no. Peebee would have a field day, not to mention the rest. We'll never get to those blow jobs I promised you.”

“The promise was multiple blow jobs?” Jaal questions as he slides on his pants then works on the rest of his outfit.

“The promise was multiple orgasms,” Liam corrects with a pleased hum as he gets his undersuit and armor back on. “Got me curious how many times I can make you come. It'll be a bonus to taste you.”

Jaal groans as he slides the last clasp on his rofjinn shut. “You are a tease, Liam Kosta.”

Liam grins widely, running a hand through his definitely sex mused hair. “Just a bit. No worries, whatever mission we have here on Kadara will kill your boner quick.

The sound of disgust Jaal makes pulls a laugh from Liam. “You are terrible. No more orgasms for you.”

“Doubt it,” Liam replies with a grin, giving Jaal a shoulder bump. “I've got you hooked. You had that 'I want to take that apart' look. You're not going anywhere.”

“That is a good point. I do want to take you apart,” Jaal says, tone low and inviting. “Do humans tie each other up during sexual encounters? We have an immobilizing technique using our bioelectricity. I wonder how it works on human physiology.”

The idea brings a blush to Liam's cheeks. “Well, we'll have to figure that out, _later_ ,” he emphasizes as he checks his armor's on properly. “Come on, gotta find somewhere to dump these sheets. We made a mess of things.”

Jaal chuckles as he helps Liam strip the bed. “I'm sure there's a dumping ground. The nearby lake is most likely on fire,” he deadpans, remembering the planet they're unfortunately on.

“That's a good plan, actually,” Liam admits as he balls up the sheets. “They won't miss these, probably.”

Once they're ready and have all the evidence of their tryst in hand, Jaal checks for anyone outside before they slip out towards the closest lake. Liam lets Jaal have the pleasure of burning the sheets in one of the strange, blue, sulfur fires on the edge of the lake. They watch it burn, making small talk until they hear Ryder calling for them. Liam jogs ahead first as Jaal follows behind, both trying to hide their matching grins.


End file.
